Confined Rumination
by TaigaKunaix
Summary: Ermac may be a reticent being, but that does not mean he isn't from within. If anything, the physically decaying construct knows what's been happening to him, and despite his slight disassociation, he acknowledges that, vaguely, it is not his fault, and it will not be his downfall.
The silence encompassing the room was tranquil. The red curtains that hung near windowless walls were still, nothing there to emit a rustle from the drapes on the wall. Everything was neat and pliant; from the stacked books to the glasses and lamps that provided a well roused light source. There was nothing, no unnecessary cacophony, nothing to impede on the silence.

Within the same room sat afloat, the construct of many minds, eyes closed and body poised. The many souls within him would stir no greater a whisper within him; for he meditated, these same souls would allot him no peace as opposed to his given power.

One soul in particular seemed louder than all the rest. The voices were overpowered by the resilience of a former tyrant, one that Ermac was once constrained to since his creation, the same tyrant who squandered his will. Shao Kahn's soul jousted for dominance, and it left, despite Ermac's denial, grieve on his behalf.

Ermac's eyes slightly tightened. Shao Kahn had completely dismantled every possible aspect of stability within Ermac. His autocracy within the construct had withered Ermac's mind, dispersed the balance of his souls, constantly reminding him of his physical prison. The constant battle to internally combat his former ruler's despotism, and having to manage the thousands that still lament and scream as he lives was more than enough to make Ermac brood recursively.

His brows furrowed, but didn't hold it's position for more than half a second. He can't be thinking about this, about _him_. Trying to clear his mind once more, another question couldn't help to be suppressed. Why him? Why did he have to take this? What has he done-

Oh, he had killed many men, women and children alike. Slaughtered them without a second thought, rid them of their lives, and desolated under his control. Under **his** adjuring. Ermac never asked for this, the souls within lamented his body, the imprisonment they were put against. That _Ermac_ was put against.

His jaws clenched, and his hands turned into fist. He couldn't do this, there were too many distractions already. He stood from his position, and went for the pile of books. Looking down at the top book, his fingers traced the edges and borders of the hardcover. It was a bit faded, although not physically falling apart. His eyes narrowed, and followed his hands until he looked to a small rectangular box. It held nearly the same properties of a mirror, it was a bit reflective, and Ermac looked upon it, seeing his face…

And his emerald eyes stilled. He can see _him_ , he was there, loud and proud, his soul's belligerence clear as water. Shao Kahn's laugh rang as though he were right behind the construct. With a foreboding twitch of his eye, Ermac knew he wasn't as stable as he liked to believe. He isn't as _free_ as he liked to believe. He was breaking, and it would be time until his body finally fails him for good. He was bound against the same power he bestowed, his power was amplified at the cost of his adherence. Both mentally and physically. The room's silence was no longer plaint, it was hostile.

And soon the objects within the room started to rumble, the still curtains cascaded as though it were in the might of a hurricane. Ermac's eyes grew ominous, clouded with the dismal and chaos that Shao Kahn laid upon him. He didn't place the box down, he _dropped_ it, eyes still quixotic despite his feelings showing rampant around the room. He did this; **_HE_** did ** _ALL OF THIS_**.

Ermac's eyes left the box, and he sat on the floor. The objects that shook violently calmed down almost as fast as it had started; the 'boiling pot' hadn't exploded yet. His face harshly restrained, and his lips were pursed; he couldn't let him win. He wouldn't let him win. He will keep fighting and fighting this war. **No one** will take control him **_ever again_**.


End file.
